


Light on clothing

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [17]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Pining, Someone please give Akira a glass of water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: When sleeping, Yusuke prefers to do so without any type of clothing, whether he has company or not.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Light on clothing

The group of teenagers stands in the plaza of Shibuya station looking at each other, each wearing a different expression.

“Surely there must be something we ca-” Yusuke begins, his eyebrows furrowed.

“No! You can't stay in my house, period,” Ann refutes, her eyes angry, and crossing her arms across her chest.

Yusuke then turns to Ryuji, who immediately takes a step backwards.

“No fucking way,” he blurts out before the artist even has a chance to say anything.

“What am I going to do then…” Yusuke mutters, his eyes lowering to the ground, face becoming sheepish.

Akira looks at his worried expression, one of his hands going up to rub the back of his neck when he can’t find anything appropriate to say. He wouldn’t mind Yusuke staying in his house, er, room? Attic? Whatever it is. He really wouldn’t mind, every little chance to spend more time with the artist and get to know him better is more than welcome to him, but he’s scared of the consequences it could bring, asking Sojiro to let another person live in his café for free.

“Don’t worry Yusuke!!” Morgana suddenly yells right in his ear, making Akira grimace. “We will take care of you, just come stay in our house!”

Akira’s eyes widen at the proposal. As if it were as simple as that…! 

Right when he’s about to hush Morgana, Yusuke takes a step closer to him, his face bright and smiling widely.

“Truly?! Ah Akira, you are most kind. I gladly accept your offer, thank you for always helping me.”

“Meowhahaha, it’s no problem at all!”

“Now that you mention it… don’t you live in a café or something?” Ryuji asks, looking like the whole ordeal has come to an end.

“A café?” Ann adds right after, now being totally excited.

“Yes, the place is comfortable, and really close to the station!” The feline explains, his excitement quickly spreading through the group.

“Hey, since Yusuke needs to go there anyway, why don’t we all stop by?”

“Ooohh yeah, and we can do the welcoming party there!”

“Sick! Then it’s decided, lead the way Akira!!”

Without having a say in it, his group of friends start marching towards Leblanc, leaving Akira stunned in place.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” Morgana says to him, his tail happily moving in the air.

Well, things took on an unexpected turn, but Akira can’t really complaint about it. He’s happy to spend time with his friends, and if Yusuke is indeed staying with him, well, that’s just the cherry on top.

The group arrives at Leblanc still all smiles and laughter, and it seems the good atmosphere helps convince Sojiro to let them do the party and to agree to a new resident in his shop. They enjoy the celebratory hotpot together and, after Ann leaves, they take a bath in the nearby bathhouse. After that, Ryuji leaves for the day as well. Since Morgana decided to go somewhere while they were bathing and still hasn’t returned, Akira and Yusuke are alone for the time being. They get ready to go to bed, both needing to rest before going to school tomorrow.

“Are you sure you’re ok with the couch?” Asks Akira, rummaging through the boxes in search of a spare blanket.

“Yes, don’t worry about it, I slept in worse places,” replies the other, watching him from the sofa.

“Ok…” he responds, not very happy with what that sentence implies. “Here, a blanket.”

“Ah, thank you. By the way, I forgot to mention it before, but I prefer to sleep without clothing. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

Akira blinks a few times at the unexpected confession, needing to take a gulp before speaking again. “Without clothes?”

“Yes, thank you for understanding.”

And just with that, Yusuke reaches for the hem of his shirt and takes it off right in front of Akira. The logical thing to do would be to turn around and don’t stare, but Akira finds his eyes glued to Yusuke’s exposed chest. Even if they went to the bathhouse before, he made a conscious effort not to stare at his new teammate's alluring body, but now that he’s right there, he can’t avoid looking.

Thanks to the hot water, Yusuke’s skin looks extremely soft, and so pale that it almost seems to glow in the dim lighting of the room. His ribs protrude a bit too much to be considered healthy, but the long, flowing lines and the soft curve of his waist make Akira forget about it almost instantly. He needs to close his fists because he desperately wants to touch him, know by his own hands how the artist’s body feels. Those tiny, pale nipples, they're practically begging Akira to rub his thumbs against them, tease them and play with them until they become hard and they beautifully stand out from Yusuke's flat chest. And that v-line… it perfectly marks the way Akira's fingers need to follow to reach his lower body, guiding him to his sensitive spot just to keep going down and reach those long and slim legs...

When his daydreaming is interrupted by seeing Yusuke's hands invading the frame of his crotch, reaching for his pants and quickly unbuttoning them, Akira finally takes control back and he turns around, walking to his bed with quick steps. He gets under the blankets and pulls them up to his face, trying to calm his beating heart.

The sound of a belt hitting the floor echoes across the room and, curiosity taking over him, Akira carefully turns around and glances at Yusuke’s direction from the corner of his eyes. He looks right on time to catch a glimpse of his perky, firm butt before Yusuke covers himself with the blanket, laying on the sofa.

Is he really just going to lay there, naked on his couch…?

“Good night, I hope you rest well,” he says in a calm voice, as if nothing’s happening.

“Y-yeah, night,” Akira manages to respond, going to turn off the light. 

Akira adjusts himself in the bed with his back turned to Yusuke, eyes wide as plates and glued to the wall. His heart is madly hammering against his ribcage, and he finds it very difficult to calm down, a slight panic starting to invade him as he prays for his teenage hormones not to take control of his lower body.

He doesn’t sleep much that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
